


BUZZFEED UNSOLVED: THE MYSTERY OF THE INFAMOUS GOTHAM BATMAN [PODFIC]

by bessyboo, forzandopod, growlery, Opalsong, RevolutionaryJo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bat-references, Buzzfeed Unsolved does Gotham, Gen, Humor, Memes, Parody, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: What is the mysterious Batman that stalks the streets of Gotham City?Will Shane and Ryan uncover the dark truth behind this notorious urban legend, or will the mystery of the Batman remainunsolved?





	BUZZFEED UNSOLVED: THE MYSTERY OF THE INFAMOUS GOTHAM BATMAN [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BUZZFEED UNSOLVED: THE MYSTERY OF THE INFAMOUS GOTHAM BATMAN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436621) by [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/engmaresh). 



> Runs 37:00. Cover art & podbook compiled by bessyboo. Produced by forzandopod. Music used is all from the Audio Network; full list in end notes.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTE:** one (very brief, non-graphic) mention of a dead dog
> 
>  **Cast:**  
>  Narrator - _growlery_  
>  Ryan Bergara - _bessyboo_  
>  Shane Madej - _RevolutionaryJo_  
>  Alvin Draper (aka Tim Drake) - _Opalsong_  
>  Additional Voices - _forzandopod_

  


**MP3 [34.2 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/BUZZFEED%20UNSOLVED%20The%20Mystery%20of%20the%20Infamous%20Gotham%20Bat.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [31.2 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/BUZZFEED%20UNSOLVED%20The%20Mystery%20of%20the%20Infamous%20Gotham%20Bat.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

>  **bessyboo:** RevolutionaryJo, forzandopod, and I recorded this all the way back during WisCon, in May, running around the hotel to get the right background noise for each scene. Opalsong did some initial editing, and forzandopod has diligently spent the past few months meticulously researching all of the music and sound effects used in the actual show, and recreating them for this podfic. I'm so stoked to finally get to share this with y'all :D
> 
>  
> 
> **forzandopod:** I had a lot of fun breaking down the music and sound effects of the show in order to make this podfic. I now know much more than anyone really needs to know about the sound design of BFU but if you, too, need to know a ridiculously detailed amount about the music and sound effects of the show I wrote up a post [here!](http://forzandopod.tumblr.com/post/177402560309/an-audio-guide-to-buzzfeed-unsolved-supernatural)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Music used in this podfic:**  
>  Anxious by Duncan Pittock  
> Desolate by David O'Brien  
> Motive and Opportunity by Igor Dvorkin and Ellie Kidd  
> Crime Zone 3 by Gledden, Bussey, Glennie and Dymond  
> Satan's Breath by Debbie Wiseman  
> Body Eater by Ceiri Torjussen  
> Stop Watch 2 by Bob Bradley  
> Why Not by Paul Mottram  
> Skeletune by John Altman  
> Indulgence by Paul Ressel  
> Nightshade by David O'Brien  
> Mystification by David O'Brien  
> Anticipation by Philip Guyler


End file.
